Rainy Day Man
by x0xferociousfemme0x0
Summary: This is a T/P fic! Thats the only couple I write! It all started when Pan's boyfriend broke up with her...who will be there to save her? What will happen after love?
1. Rainy Day Man

**Rainy Day Man**

Disclaimer: I… Do… Not… Own… DBZ!

Authors Note: Hiyaz! I know I'm still writing another story, but this one just came to me! Hope you like it, I hope it's not too cliché, but hey, all stories are kind of the same n e way!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The lovers were walking in Satan City's national park, heading near "their spot", located deep in the forest- a water fountain that resembled a little boy and a little girl shooting water out of their mouths, holding hands. Pan clutched her lover's arm tightly as she rested her head upon his soft shoulder. She loved him. No words could describe all the senses pumping through her body at this very moment. She never knew pure love until she met him. He was everything any lucky girl would love to have. He had those superstar good looks, amazing charm, stunning watery blue eyes, extreme intelligence, wonderful kindness, and of course- style! She looked up at him and smiled as the first rain drop splashed against her silky light skin.

            He didn't smile back. She knew something had to be wrong. "What's wrong, Adam?" asked Pan concerned.

            "Pan…" he started. "I… I think we should break up!"

            Pan punched him lightly. "Hahaha! Very funny! It's not April yet stupid!" Pan laughed. However, she stopped. He wasn't laughing, smiling, and his eyes suddenly turned empty. Like there was no soul in them. This wasn't the normal Adam she usually knows and loves deeply.

            "Pan, I'm serious!" he nearly shouted.

            "W-w-what do you mean?"

            "What I mean is…is that I've found someone else."

            "Who? What? Adam, don't lie to me! I know you love me. Y-you're just scared. What's really going on?"

            "I'm not lying Pan. I still love you. I love you with all my heart; I have for the past 2 years. It's just… its just that I don't think I'm _in love with you__. My feelings for you are different now. I've been feeling like this for the past couple months, but I didn't want to leave you. But, since I met Sharon, everything has changed."_

            "Who's Sharon???"

            "She's… she's my new girlfriend."

            Pan felt her heart shatter in about a million pieces. How could Adam do this to her? She gave him everything that she could. She poured her heart out to him, gave him her every second of life, was there whenever he needed her. If this was what love brings, Pan didn't want anything to do with it! She could feel her eyes filling up with tears she hasn't cried for 2 years. Everything fell before her. Everything was a blur. The rain was smashing hard against her body and her clothes started to get soaked. She took a couple steps back.

            "Pan I'm sorry! Don't be a stranger. I would really like it if we were still friends. I need you in my life Pan. Just not as a lover, but as a friend."

            Pan felt the pain of anger stream through her blood. She wasn't about to "still be friends" with the guy who tore her heart out! As if! She started walking away from him.

            "Pan! Answer me! C'mon. Let me give you a ride home!" he started to walk over to her, but just as he was about to grab her arm, she shot out into the sky like lightening. As the rain continued to flow down her body she knew she couldn't take anymore and parked herself near a tree in front of a random house. There, she huddled into a little ball and began to cry her heart out. All the pain she was feeling sh tried to get out of her through her tears. She promised herself then and there that she would never love like that again! Never was she going to let anyone hurt her. Never was she going to fall in love…with anyone!


	2. The Promise

**The Promise ~ Chapter 2**

****

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ! Get over it…!

Authors Note: Hiyaz, I know my first chapter was REALLY short… and I won't make a long authors note coz I know no one reads them anyway! I know I don't! LOL! SO I could say… DBZ really sucks and not have n e 1 notice… but that would be against my vales L…. Heres my fic! I hope ya enjoy it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As her last sniffles came through her body, she stopped crying. She just stood there. Lifeless. Her eyes were no longer a hurt beautiful shade of chocolate brown eyes, but a dark shade of black. Suddenly, she was blinded by a bright light.

            "Pan? Pan, is that you?" a strange voice called out.

            Pan couldn't reply. She was just shivering as her lips faded into a light shade of blue. All she could see was a red convertible with a man with purple hair coming out towards her.

            "Pan! Speak to me! What happened?" the stranger kept screaming, now holding her in his strong arms.

            However, Pan couldn't hear the screaming, all she heard were faint whispers and a constant banging in her ears. As she started to fade away, her vision began to become clear.

            "Trunks?" Pan said. With that, she collapsed in his arms.

            "Oh no! Pan! Hold on!" Trunks rocketed into the sky heading straight for the nearest hospital. He dashed through the lobby and made his way to a doctor.

            "Doctor! Doctor! Please! You've got to help me! My friend. Pan. She's… she's cold. I found her in the rain! She won't answer me! Pan! Pan! Can you hear me? Wake up!" Trunks shook her but it was no use. "What's wrong with her?" Trunks continued to shout, drawing near to tears.

            The doctor looked at her, felt her skin, examined her eyes, and her breathing. He concluded, "She's got hypothermia! We've got to get her to the heating section as soon as possible!"

            The crew rushed to the heating section on the 3rd floor. Trunks was still in shock, still desperately holding on to Pan's hand. "Hang on Panny!" he bellowed.

            The doctor and his assistants hooked Pan up into a tank and turned up the heat and played with the oxygen levels. Trunks was watching through the glass. He could see every strand of hair glistening down her beautiful face and hear every breath slowly making its way out of her luscious lips that were finally turning into its normal color: a light gentle shade of pink. The doctor kindly offered him a chair and he politely sat down, not moving an inch away from her tank. 

            "Trunks…?" Pan said in a timid voice.

            Trunks looked at her with the most sincere eyes. "Yes. I'm here."

            "Wh-wh… what happened? Where am I?" Pan asked looking around.

            "We're in the hospital. Pan, what were you doing outside in the rain? What happened?" Trunks asked. He has oh so much concern in his sexy voice.

            Pan's eyes suddenly flooded with tears. Sniffling, Pan told Trunks, "Adam…Adam broke up with me. He told me he didn't feel the same way anymore, and that he found someone else. I'm happy that he's happy… But…It just hurts a lot when you see the one person you care about the most in your life, the one person you've wanted, the one person you think you could ever love, wants to be with someone else." Pan paused. "Hmph," Pan said with a playful grin. "It's not like you'd understand though, Trunks." Pan laughed. "You're quite the ladies man… I guess it's hard to tell who's in love with you. You know, with all those women fawning over you all the time."

            "Well…" Trunks began, "There was, and is this one woman that I truly trust. Besides family…"

            Pan smiled. "I'm happy for you. I hope everything works out the way you want it to. Me on the other hand, I don't think I'll ever love again."

            "Pan, don't speak like that. There'll be other guys. You're beautiful, smart, strong, funny-"

            "You don't understand. You can't understand all the hurt I'm feeling. Two years of my life has been devoted to this one guy. Now, he's just a stranger with someone else. There'll come a time where I'll just want to go up to him, hug him and kiss him, and be in his arms forever. But now I know I can never do that.  I'll never feel that love again with anyone! And I don't want to!"

            "Pan! You don't mean that. You can't give up now. You can't let one bad experience stop you from being truly happy." Trunks argued. He seemed quite determined to convince Pan to be on the side of love.

            "I never want to hurt again…I never want to feel pain. When he told me he didn't love me anymore, I felt my heart shatter. I just…I just…" Pan couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out in tears again. Letting all her anguish and agony out. Trunks could only sit and watch one of his closest friends tear away. He much wanted to grab her into his arms and never let go, but the tank prevented him.

            "Trunks?" Pan asked through her muffled sobs.

            "Yes?" Trunks replied.

            "Promise me something."

            "Anything!" Trunks said kindheartedly.

            "Promise me you won't let anyone fall in love with me. Promise you won't let me fall in love with anyone else! Promise me that I don't ever have to feel all these emotions at the same time in such an alarming extreme for another second of my life! If you're my friend, promise me!" Pan said, pressing her hand upon the glass.

            Trunks sighed. He noticed Pan's serious face. He knew that face only too well. He knew that pan wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

            "Okay, Pan" Trunks replied with a smile, putting his hands to her between the glass. "I promise."

            Pan smiled. "Thanks. You're the best…" she suddenly fell asleep again. Watching her fall asleep, he started to drift off into a deep sleep himself…

            _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

            Trunks woke up, startled. It was his cell phone. He checked the phone display. It was Gohan! "Oh no! How could I forget to tell him about all of this?" Trunks nervously turned his phone on and answered, "Hello?"

            "Trunks!" screamed Gohan in a panic. "Pan is gone! We can't find her. Its 3 am in the morning and she's usually home at this time. We called Adam and told me he broke up with her. She must be heartbroken! She's probably alone somewhere, laying a ditch, raped! AH! Trunks! You've gotta help me find her! Or at least find Adam so we can kick the crap out of him! I can't find her ki!"

            Trunks gave a meek giggle. "Relax Gohan. I'm looking at Pan right now."

            "WHAT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SWEET LITTLE INNOCENT BABY ANGEL? TRUNKS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed Gohan.

            Trunks pulled his phone away from his ear.

            "NO! Gohan calm down. We're in the hospital. I found Pan near a tree and she looked awful. Her hurting must've numbed her physical pain. You probably couldn't read her ki because she's in a heating tank. She has hypothermia. I'm sorry… I would've called you sooner but I was so much in a panic. Maybe you should get over here and-"

            Suddenly, Gohan came through their window, panting. "Wow, that was fast," Trunks said aloud.

He ran up to the tank that concealed his precious, only child. "Oh Pan…" he whispered, pressing down on the glass.

            Trunks got up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's going to be okay. Don't worry. A couple more hours in here and she'll be fine. She's just resting right now. If she isn't…we could always ki blast the doctor…" Trunks joked.

            Gohan laughed. Suddenly, Videl flew into the room. "GOHAN! What's going on? You call Trunks then suddenly blast off and-" this was when Videl noticed her daughter in the tank. "OH PAN! How is she? What happened? Will she be okay? Is she in a lot of pain?" Videl worried.

            "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay, Videl." Trunks assured her. Both her parents were now surrounding the chamber, sitting down in each others arms, carefully watching their beloved child. Noticing that this was a family moment, he left the room. Before heading out, he glanced back once more to have a last glimpse of Pan. She lightly opened her eyes and mouthed, "Thank you", before falling asleep again.

            Trunks smiled and nodded. Once out of the room, he closed the door behind him. Brushing off his sleekly lavender the hair off his gorgeous face his eyes filled with light tears. If these tears were for joy or sadness, not even Trunks could tell. He decided it was best for him to head off to Capsule Corporation to change into some clean clothes. As he flew off into the dead of the night, he looked into Pan's window once more. "I love you Pan" he whispered, as he blasted off into the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Again--- No one is probably reading this so I can go crazy right? Muahahaha! N e wayz, I hope you liked that… and don't forget to **REVIEW my fic! If I don't have that many, I wont bother posting up another one…**


	3. You're Not Just Anybody

**You're Not Just Anybody**

Disclaimer: Sorry, unfortunately due to certain circumstances, I do not own DBZ!!!

Authors Note: Hey! I'm sooo sorry I haven't written in a while. School and friendz have been just crazy. Anyways, I hope you like my fic and don't forget to **REVIEW! I know my fic is kind of corny, but hey, I'm corny! Get over it!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks smiled and nodded. Once out of the room, he closed the door behind him. Brushing off his sleekly lavender the hair off his gorgeous face his eyes filled with light tears. If these tears were for joy or sadness, not even Trunks could tell. He decided it was best for him to head off to Capsule Corporation to change into some clean clothes. As he flew off into the dead of the night, he looked into Pan's window once more. "I love you Pan" he whispered, as he blasted off into the sky.

By the time he got to Capsule Corporation, his whole family was up. Noticing that he was home, Bra, Bulma, and Vegeta rushed over to him. Well, just Bra and Bulma because Vegeta was just leaning against a wall with his famous arm crossed stance.

"TRUNKS! Pan's gone! Gohan called and-"

"Relax, mom. Pan's going to be okay." Trunks said, holding on to his mother, trying to calm her down.

"How would you know, Trunks?" Bra said very suspiciously.

Vegeta smirked. "Is there something going on with you and Kakkarot's brat's brat?" he said with a laugh.

"Don't be silly Vegeta! Leave Trunks alone!" Bulma spat, giving Vegeta a punch on the arm which couldn't even come close to moving him a millimetre. "Trunks is in love with Marron. Isn't that right honey?" Bulma asked Trunks with a smile.

"Umm… Actually… We broke up." Trunks replied looking at the grown. Vegeta smiled even more, knowing he was right. Well…somewhat right.

"Finally! It's about time you saw through her fake personality!" Bra said quite bitterly.

"Bra! Don't say such things! We are all one big Z family and we have to treat each other with respect!" Bulma said scornfully, shaking her finger.

"Get off it woman! You talk about that android woman like she was some sort of gold digging bitch! Don't start getting mad at her for not treating the chrome dome's family with respect!" Vegeta argued.

"Shut up Vegeta!" With that, Bulma and Vegeta burst out into another argument. Noticing this one was going to last a while, Trunks started walking to his bedroom. After changing into some clean clothes, he noticed a picture with him and Pan by his bed. She was wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts. He was wearing a black sweat shirt with baggy blue pants. He and Pan looked so good together he thought.

"You should tell her you know."

Trunks turned around, only seeing Bra. "Tell who what?"

"Don't act stupid. I know you like her. You don't have to worry about Adam anymore. Gohan told us all about that. You're free to get the kill Trunks! Catch it!"

"I…I-don't know what you're talking about." Trunks lied.

"Come off it! Marron always tells me how you never shut up about Pan. You were always talking about your Black Dragonball days. I know she was going to break up with you. And I know you were going to break up with her. You guys obviously weren't meant for each other. I mean, you're smart." Bra joked.

Trunks laughed, but then looked back at the picture. "I can't tell her."

"You've got to Bro. If you don't take a chance now, you're never going to get one again." Bra said.

"But she made me promise her to make sure she wouldn't fall in love again!"

"So? Promises were meant to be broken!"

"Those are rules Bra!"

"Oh yeah!" Bra said stupidly. "But still… if Pan made you promise to kill her. Would you do it? Pan needs you. I know she loves you. Look- I'm not really supposed to tell you his, but judging under certain circumstances I can…She used to like you…A lot. But that was before. She decided not to wait around for you anymore. That's why she went with Adam."

Trunks just sat there contemplating whether this would be a good thing or bad thing.

"Go to her Trunks! Don't make her wait a second longer!"

Trunks smiled and hugged his sister. "Thanks sis!"

"No problem! Now get your ass over to her!" she said teasingly.

Trunks opened his bedroom window and flew into the sky. He wasn't planning on thinking; he didn't know what he was going to tell her. He knew it would just come out. Outside her hospital room window, he could see Gohan and Videl asleep on the couch beside her. Trunks stood there outside for hours just watching his angel sleep. It was a couple hours after sunrise and Pan finally woke up. She seemed to be doing much better. After all, saiyans always healed fast.  Gazing at her beautiful perfection of a face, she looked over at him and smiled. She got out of bed (she's out of the tank thing now!), and opened the window for him. 

"Hey Trunks!" Pan whispered excitedly, letting him in. Noticing the seriousness of his face, she asked, "What's wrong?"

He motioned for them to leave the room to get some privacy. They walked into an empty chamber on the 3rd floor of the hospital. "What's up? You usually don't wake up till at least 10 am on Staurdays." Trying to cheer Trunks up.

Looking at the ground, fumbling with his shirt, he said, "Um…Pan…"

"Yes…?" Pan replied.

"I-" Suddenly looked up into Pan's big bright blooming brown eyes, he forgot what he was going to say. All he could think about is how they sparkled in their spheres and couldn't even compare to those stars shimmering in the window background. She smiled at him and his heart melted. Panicking, Trunks said, "Pan…I… I wanted to tell you that you're one of my best friends." 

"Oh, Trunks! You don't have to tell me that. I already know." Pan chuckled and gave him a great big hug. Trunks winced.

"I'm…I'm not done." Trunks said.

"Oh…?" Pan said, eyebrow raised.

Thinking that he might as well tell her, since he knew he had nothing to lose…You know, except her friendship, her love, etc…etc…AH! Not bothering to think anymore Trunk shouted "I LOVE YOU!" and passionately kissed her. He experienced complete ecstasy the second his lips touched hers. After a little while, Trunks had to fight himself to break the kiss. 

Pan just stood there in awe when he finished. They both stood there for a couple minutes. Not knowing what to say. Trunks broke the silence.

"Pan? Now would be a really good time to say something."

"Trunks…" Pan whispered. "You promised you wouldn't let me fall in love…"

"Love…?" Trunks asked.

Pan started to cry. Trunks felt a sheet of guilt pull over his whole body. He broke his promise.

"You know…" Pan said, between her muffled sobs. "I loved you. A lot. For a long time. But…but that was before…"

Trunks felt a knife slowly stabbing into his heart. The word "before" constantly echoed in his mind. How could he have been so blind before?

"And… I never stopped loving you. I never have. I never will. I thought… I thought you didn't love me. So I just gave up." Trunks felt that knife slowly sliding out of his heart and his heart getting stronger and stronger. "I thought Adam would be my only hope of being even close to happy. But…But now that he left me, I thought I didn't have anyone else left." Pan burst into another shower of tears. This time, Trunks was there to comfort her. He made his way over to her and draped his long muscular arms over her small fragile body. "Oh Trunks… You promised!" Pan sobbed continuously.

"I know… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown all of this at you now. I'm so sorry Pan!" Trunks cried.

Pans tears started to fade into a small smile.

"I promised you that I wouldn't let you fall in love with anybody and I-" Trunks was cut off by Pan.

"Saved me. Trunks, you're not just anybody," Pan laughed. "We're saiyans! Remember? So technically, we're not human. Well, sort of…" LPan looked up only to be noticing that Trunks was in shock. She decided to bring him back to reality by giving him a deep long kiss.

"Aishiteru, Trunks." Pan whispered between their fiery kiss.

"Aishiteru, Pan" Trunks whispered back.

Watching the snow falling outside, Trunks came up with a good idea. "Hey. You want to go to the park for a little while? I'll keep you warm with my energy."

"Sure." Pan said with a great big smile on her face.

Trunks picked her up into his arms and flew out the window. Both of them felt no frost, and all they could think about was each other. As it was Saturday, traditionally, the park played music for the skaters on the east side of the park. The song, "Only Time" by Enya was enchanting the forest where Trunks and Pan landed. They danced to the music, and as they swayed, a golden aura was shimmering around them. They were completely in the moment.

After feeling the breath of Pan on his neck, he whispered, "I have something to give you. It's kind of a late birthday present. Seeing as how you went to Aspen with John on your birthday, I never got a chance to give it to you." Trunks pulled out a little blue velvet box.

Pan opened it only to be staring at a beautiful sparkling heart shaped diamond.

"Read the inside," Trunks urged.

Pan read aloud, "The snow will fall for us alone."

"Oh, Trunks!" Pan jumped into his arms and he swung her around.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" Pan told Trunks.

"No…Thank you for letting me fall in love with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note: What did you think? **REVIEW! Hehehehe. N e wayz…wow, this is the first story I actually finished. Usually I write things and never get them finished. Now I'm proud of myself! THX for reading my fic. Have an awesome day!**


	4. Only Time

**Only Time**

****

Disclaimer: Sorry budz. I don't own DBZ…wouldn't that b summin huh? N e wayz… J

Authors Note: HI! I just wanted 2 thank everyone for all those nice reviews. They really brightened my day. Since everyone keeps asking for a sequel… I guess I'll make one! Don't forget to **REVIEW! It only takes like wut, 10-15 seconds? And they make ppl like me feel good about themselves! ENJOY MY FIC!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After feeling the breath of Pan on his neck, he whispered, "I have something to give you. It's kind of a late birthday present. Seeing as how you went to Aspen with John on your birthday, I never got a chance to give it to you." Trunks pulled out a little blue velvet box.

Pan opened it only to be staring at a beautiful sparkling heart shaped diamond.

"Read the inside," Trunks urged.

Pan read aloud, "The snow will fall for us alone."

"Oh, Trunks!" Pan jumped into his arms and he swung her around.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" Pan told Trunks.

"No…Thank you for letting me fall in love with you."

            With that last word said, Trunks began to bend down on one knee… Pan gasped… people started to crowd around and the lovers were bombared with "aww"s and "oooh"s from the group…He took the ring from Pan's delicate finger and slid it down her left ring finger. "Son- Pan… I know this is really crazy. But you know how much I love you, and I know how much you love me. Let's not wait a second longer for this moment to occur. Will you-"

            "HEY BUTTHEAD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BABY GIRL?" A glowing golden body came flying at Trunks.

            "DADDY NO!" Pan shouted.

            "YOU!" Gohan pounded at Trunks' mouth, "LEAVE!" Gohan elbowed Trunks' stomach, "HER!" Gohan kicked his back, "ALONE!" Before he could strike again, Videl and Pan were pulling him back. He could've easily pushed them away with their energy levels, but he knew who was holding him back and he wasn't about to hurt his daughter and wife. Trunks was reluctantly getting back up, panting.

            "Get off me! I need to teach this BOY a lesson!"

            "Daddy! He's 34 years old!" Pan shouted.

            "Yes! And you're 20!"

            "Yes! Meaning that I am perfectly capable of choosing who I want to be with!" Pan shouted back.

            These words struck Gohan. How could his little girl be all grown up already? How did she grow up into the stunning, lovely, woman standing before him? When exactly did she learn how to take care of herself? How did she get out of her hospital bed without him knowing? Why is she standing out here in the cold without a jacket? Where exactly am I going with this paragraph? Gohan gazed at the beautiful full grown woman he had created and raised with his gorgeous wife. But before Gohan could say anything…

            "SON-GOHAN! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! PAN, YOU HAVE OUR BLESSING!" Videl screamed, holding Gohan by the ear, "DOESN'T SHE, DEAR?"

            "Y…Y…Yes! OW! Videl, LET GO! That REALLY hurts!" Gohan cried. Suddenly, a familiar laugh could be heard from the other side of the park.

            "Dad…?" Trunks asked, looking around.

            "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU PATHETIC NERD! YOUR WIFE CONTROLS YOU!" Vegeta cackled. "OW! What on earth are you doing woman?!" Suddenly, Bulma had Vegeta in the same position Videl did Gohan.

            "SHUTTUP VEGETA! You're ruining the moment!" Bulma yelled at him.

            "Both of you cool it and let them do their business!" Bra screamed. Her voice was echoing in the woods. Everyone now, was dead silent and still.

            "Well…? Um…?" Trunks chuckled. "Will you…?"

            "Of course I will!" Pan flew into Trunks' arms, which caused him to fall back because he was still hurt after being beat up by Gohan. The whole crowd erupted into cheers. Both Bulma and Videl burst into cheers screaming, "Yay! Grand children!"

            Gohan was sobbing at the fact that he lost his little angel. Vegeta was horrified of the idea of having another brat running around his home. Then, from a near by tree, a silhouette of a spike-haired man could be seen. Pan smiled, knowing who it was - Goku. He gave her thumbs up, and she gave them back. With that, he slowly faded away. 

_~*~ 6 months later ~*~_

            Pan was walking down the middle of a long aisle in a tall, large dazzling church. She was wearing a beautiful shimmering white satin silvery dress, cascading with layers and layers of an assortment of fabrics. Her straps were thin and the front of her dress was a V neck which pointed down halfway down her breasts. The intricate designs of fire on her dress with small diamonds resembled a flaming blaze of inferno. The flowers she grasped between her hands were tiger lilies and they flattered her cheeks amazingly. She didn't have that much make-up on because Trunks never liked make-up. He always thought that she looked much more beautiful all natural. As the song "Only Time" by Enya was playing in the background, Pan gazed up at her very nervous father. She gave him a weak smile. Then, as she got to the front of the church, all Trunks could do was gaze. Bra, her maid of honor, was wearing a beautiful dress that was periwinkle blue and had designs of butterflies in sequences at the bottom. She was crying her eyes out. However, before Gohan could hand Pan over to Trunks, someone burst into the room.

            Pan turned around and yelled, "OH MY GOSH!"

            As the whole crowd turned around to see the commotion, all they could do was gasp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: HA! Sorry to leave you hanging but it's late and I'm sleepy! Anyways, don't worry I'll post the last chapter up soon! Don't forget to **REVIEW! xXxHugznKissiesxXx *muah* Thanks for reading my fic! Don't worry babe, I'll update soon! Hopefully… J JKZ JKZ! I will….PROMISE!**


	5. Surprise Surprise

**Surprise Surprise**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I will someday though! You just watch me! ALL of you!

Authors Note: **I AM SO SORRY ABOUT ALL MY ERRORS! I didn't mean to. I just take a long time to write things, and I forget names easily and places and times… especially coz I write stories at like 2 am all the time, I'm always kind of out of it! ****I hope I didn't confuse anyone TOO much!!! I'd ****change it but I don't know how….I don't wanna screw up. I tried to edit a fic once and I ended up with two different fics… then people flamed me for it! ****If you know how to change it without any errors…tell me when you REVIEW!!! THX!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan turned around and yelled, "OH MY GOSH!"

As the whole crowd turned around to see the commotion, all they could do was gasp. There stood Son Goku, father of Gohan and Goten, Grandfather of Pan, hero of billions. His glowing aura surrounded him along with his meaning halo. His glowing golden spiky hair contrasted his beaming bright green eyes. Everyone had thought for a second they had witnessed a miracle, for nothing could feel so absolutely powerful or perfect.

            "Sorry I'm late! There was a hotdog stand right across the street!" Goku said with his cheerful infamous smile and his blushing cheeks. Chichi ran up to him and he winced, preparing for a panning; however, "the pan" was replaced with Chichi's long slender milky white arms around his muscular neck.

            "Oh Goku! You made it! It's been so long!" Chichi said passionately. Suddenly changing her expression, a mischievous face was planted on her face as she said, "A little….too long". She was ready to give him a great big kiss when she was stopped by the stampede of greeters for Goku. After all, he hasn't been around for over a decade.

            "Grandpa! This is the best wedding present I could ever hope for!" Pan said giving him another hug.

            "Aw, I thought my cappuccino maker was going to win," Krillin said jokingly.

            "Goku-sama! Wow! You look so different! You're so powerful that I can't even tell how much your ki is!" Trunks said, sounding very much impressed.

            Vegeta stayed in his little crossed arms positions, standing right beside the person he always stood next to; Bulma. She was absolutely beaming at the sight of him. Vegeta grunted and scoffed, but no one seemed to notice. Even when he did it really loud!

            After about 20 minutes of reminiscing, everyone halted at the sound of the priest's coughing. "Um, excuse me, I hate to break the moment, but I do have other ceremonies to perform today."

            "Oh! Sorry! Well, we should all get to our seats then!" Goku said happily. "I'm only here for a day you know."

            "That's what you said last time…" Vegeta said under his breath. Bulma punched him in the gut. He pretended that it hurt which caused her to hit him in the nuts, which actually did hurt him but this time he pretended he wasn't hurt.

            Everyone proceeded to their positions, the music played in the background, and the ceremony continued.

            "We are gathered here today, to witness the unity of Son Pan and Briefs Trunks in holy matrimony…" the traditional rituals carried out and before you know it… "With the power vested in me, before God, your friends, your family and myself, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-"

            Pan and Trunks commenced in a deep passionate kiss and the crowd burst out in applause as they finished.

            "Kiss the bride…?" the Priest finished.

            Trunks and Pan ran down the aisle past the cheers of all their family and friends. As they gazed into each others eyes they knew their love would last for always. It was meant to be. Nothing could stop them now. Nothing.

_~* Reception *~_

            Everyone was having fun. Well, Yamcha had to be driven home because he became so intoxicated that he mistook Vegeta for a sexy lady and started hitting on him. Unfortunately, Bulma wasn't around to stop Vegeta from kicking Yamcha's ass, but Goku stopped him from killing him. Gohan was sitting in the corner getting drunk off fruit punch somehow. He was very depressed and Videl was comforting him. Chichi was yelling at the caterers for their bad cooking and lecturing them about how to make REAL food. Luckily she baked the cake. Bra and Goten were dazing up a storm in the middle of the stage, while Oolong, Puar, and Master Yoshi were trying to hit on all of Pan's brides maids. Marron was generously opening Pan's wedding gifts for her, while 18 was talking Krillin into buying a ring bigger then Pan's for her. All the other guests were mingling and were either dancing, drinking, or stuffing themselves with Chichi's enormous cake.

            The newlyweds were sitting quietly at their table, completely exhausted already, entwined in each other's arms, half asleep.

            "Today's the happiest day of my life. Thank you so much for giving me the happiest day of my life Trunks," Pan said sleepily.

            "Well, thank you for being so incredibly perfect." Trunks said, kissing her forehead gently. Together they looked like one person. You could almost see a shiny gleaming golden aura around both of them. 

            "You know, we should dance!" Pan suggested.

            "We've been dancing for an hour straight! I can't eat and dance and drink and still have some energy for tonight," Trunks said winking.

            "C'mon! I love this song!" Pan said, referring to the song "U Got It Bad" by Usher. She pulled him out of his seat and they began to sway to the music. The floor was theirs. Continuing to inhale every second of the moment, their little world outside of everyone else was broken when Pan was tapped on the shoulder.

            "May I have a dance with the bride?" Adam said shakily.

            "Adam…?" Pan said with a raised brow. Trunks glared at him.

            "What are you doing here? How'd you know about the wedding?" Trunks asked. Adam didn't seem to hear Trunks' voice. His eyes were fixated on Pan. The way he was looking at her was almost disturbing. By now, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta stepped in.

            "Get out of here! Invitation only!" Goten yelled.

            Bra came by. "Yeah! And it's not like anyone would want to invite YOU!"

            Vegeta initiated his death glares at the intruder, while Goku had a very stern expression.

            "Please…" Adam started to break down. "I just want to wish her the best of luck. I just want one dance with the bride and I'll leave! I promise!"

            Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Goten were ready to physically remove the gentleman, but Pan stopped them. "It's okay. One dance won't hurt. This song is almost finished anyways. It's not like its forever. Just as long as you promise to leave right after Adam," Pan said with a smile.

            "Oh Pan. You were always so kind." Adam replied.

            As their dance initiated, they were closely watched by the four men and a very quirky lady. 

            Pan felt quite uncomfortable when Adam got closer and closer to her. She decided to break the ice with some questions. "So… what have you been up to?"

            "Well, it turns out the woman I left you for was a drug addict." Adam said with a frown.

Pan could only feel remorse for him. He looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, a lot more scars on his body than she remembered, and the brightness of his soul was no longer evident in his dark blue eyes. "What did that woman do to you?" pan said, searching his eyes for the man she once knew and loved.

"She got me hooked." Adam said rather embarrassingly.

"On what?"

"Heroine, crack, weed, Angel dust, you name it…"

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah, she took everything away from me; my home, my job, my family, my friends, everything. I went into rehab… and I was released just yesterday. 

"How'd you know where I was?" Pan asked him.

"Well, I called your house to apologise for what I had done to you. I wanted to undo all of my mistakes…but your answering machine said that you were gone for 2 weeks because you were getting married. I knew that you always went to St. Catherine's church, so I went there. I would've come to the wedding, but I needed to arrange a few things… Anyways, the priest told me where your reception was, so here I am…"

            "Well, are you okay? Are you sure you're doing better? Did those nurses treat you nicely" Pan asked reluctantly.

            "Yeah…they did…But, I don't think they did a good enough job…" Adam said his last few words in a tone that made Pan shiver. It seemed as though his words suddenly became satanic. His eyes were no longer vulnerable, but…frightening. Pan didn't like it at all. He pulled out a little red button and pushed it. Pan panicked. An explosion was heard outside; everyone went to the window to see what was going on, leaving Pan and Adam in the middle of the dance floor, unattended. She tried to pull away, but he grabbed her.

            Adam pulled Pan aside. "I'm sorry Pan…I can't let you marry him!"

            Pan tried to scream, but she was so frightened at the evil and the emptiness in his eyes that her screams were silent. All she could do was feel the tears streaming down her face.

            "Oh darling, you shouldn't cry on your wedding day…" Adam said, pulling the tear from her eye, smiling. Positioning his head near hers, he whispered in her ear, "I'll ease your pain my angel, forever…"

            With those last words ringing in her ears, a gunshot fired and the crowd turned and gasped at the lifeless body lying on the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: I'm sorry I ended it like that again! LOL! I'm just tired! Its 3:40 AM so don't mind my fast-paced chapter. It was really quickie and I know! I'd really appreciate it if you **REVIEWED!!!! I promise to update really fast!**

xXx-hUgZnKiSsIeS-xXx *muah* THX for reading! J


	6. Together Forever

**Together Forever**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!! LOL… It's not like those big DBZ execs have the time to read this anyways. It's not like they'd sue anyone either… It'd be bad publicity and they're already like bazillionaires!!!

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all you nice people who **REVIEW my fics. It's really nice of you!!! I hope you enjoy my finale!!! At least… I think it's a finale right now…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Oh darling, you shouldn't cry on your wedding day…" Adam said, pulling the tear from her eye, smiling. Positioning his head near hers, he whispered in her ear, "I'll ease your pain my angel, forever…"

            With those last words ringing in her ears, a gunshot fired and the crowd turned and gasped at the lifeless body lying on the ground.

            "Pan!" Gohan shouted.

            "Are you alright?" Goten ran up to her panicking.

            Pan was lying on the ground. She wasn't moving a muscle. She couldn't blink. She couldn't feel anything, nor could she couldn't hear anything. She was in complete shock. John however, wasn't so lucky. There stood Trunks in front of Pan, his fist clenched in the air. Little crumbles of metal where Adam's gun used to be could be seen escaping his grasp as John was lain on the ground, impounded by the force of his rapid fists. Little did Trunks know that Goku had helped him out by taking bullets out of Adam's gun before Trunks even got there to prevent anything dangerous from happening to his grand daughter and his future great-grandson.

            "Nobody messes with my bride!" Trunks said in a very serious tone, as he took a last glace at the lifeless body and made his way to Pan.

            "How did you react so fast?" Goten asked Trunks, running over to the scene as everyone else did so as well.

"Well, having bonded with Pan, I was able to read her thoughts. I knew something bad was going on between them, but I knew she could take care of herself. All she had to do was tell me when I could step in. I could almost taste the tears off her face and the sweat dripping down her back. I could also feel the pounding of her heart…"

"Wh-wh…what happened?" Pan asked confusedly, getting back to reality. She started to get up.

"Where's Adam?!" Pan asked in a very paranoid tone. She searched around for him and found him laying dead in front of her. She realised that Trunks was right by her side and took him in her arms. "Oh Trunks! He...He almost…He could've…"

"But he didn't…I wouldn't let him. I would never let anyone do that to you. Besides, I paid big bucks for this wedding; I might as make it last, right?" Trunks joked.

"Trunks Briefs! You were always the one to make bad jokes at the wrong time!" Bra stated.

"What exactly are we to do with Adam here?" Bulma asked. 

"Well, I'll go call the hospital…" Bra said.

"Adam had enough drugs in him to kill at least 3 people. It's amazing how much he's lasted." Everyone turned to Goku as those words spilled out of his mouth. "It's a shame though. If he didn't die here, he would've killed himself right after. He was destined to suffer a horrible death," he finished. He walked over to him and shut his eyelids close.

Everyone was quiet but their silent broke when the paramedics arrived. Everyone started to flush out of the reception as it was already time for everyone to leave. As they made their way out, they all wished Pan and Trunks the best and congratulated them. All that was left of the crowd were Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Goten, Gohan, Chichi, Goku, and Trunks and Pan. They were all talking amongst each other about the incident as the couple still lay on the ground.

Trunks and Pan held each other for what lasted like a lifetime. As they gazed into each other's souls, they knew that no matter what, no one, no nothing could ever stop them from being together. The leaned closer and closer together when…

"Wait! Wait a second! Trunks bonded with Pan…meaning…TRUNKS! DID YOU ALREADY HAVE SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Gohan screamed. Gohan's eyes flashed green and his flared of golden streaks. 

Trunks looked afraid; very afraid. He had good reason too. The fires in Gohan's eyes were enough to make the devil burn. Trunks turned to Pan said, "I think it's time for our honeymoon Trunks! Let's bust out of this place!"

"Have fun in Bermuda you two!" Videl shouted to them as they rocketed to the sky to Bermuda.

"WAIT! Honeymoon? BERMUDA? They told me they were going to Disneyland!" Gohan cried.

"You _believed them?" Goku asked._

"Whoa… Goku's actually making someone besides him look stupid!" Vegeta cackled. He turned to Gohan and taunted, "You really are pathetic nerd boy. You really need to get a life too. Hahahaha!"

"Ha! And this is coming from a man who just trains all day to surpass nerd boy's father!" Bulma replied.

"Yeah! Well at least HE doesn't have a groan so loud that aliens on Pluto could understand what was going on in the room across the hall!" Bra barked at her mother. 

"Yeah! Well at least she has half a brain! Wait no! A brain cell!" Videl come backed. 

"Well at least she doesn't wear a spin off of her nerd boy husband's teenage Saiyaman ensemble!" Goten told her. Everyone burst out into an all out brawl of words and fists while Goku quietly positioned himself by the buffet table stuffing his face. He smiled up at the hole in the reception hall's roof and said, "Good luck you two!" while stuffing a chicken breast into his mouth alongside a bowl of rice. He held a grin on his face as he knew how brave Trunks was. He was proud to have Trunks as his grand daughter's husband knowing that he would always be there for her no matter what.

Pan and Trunks spent an amazing relaxing two weeks in Bermuda; however, they were actually far from relaxing. If you know what I mean…

_~* One year later *~_

            "PUSH! Push Pan! C'mon you're doing great!" the doctor shouted.

            "AH! I HATE you TRUNKS BREIFS! WE ARE NEVER! EVER! NEVER DOING ANYTHING THAT HAS THE ABILITY TO CAUSE THIS MUCH PAIN! UNDERSTAND," Pan grabbed Trunk's collar, "PRETTY BOY?!"

            "DAMMIT DOC! Get it out of her! She's really creeping me out! I've never seen her like this!" Trunks bellowed.

            All the Z gang could hear in the waiting room were the very loud screams of Pan. Vegeta was having a heart attack from laughter at the sounds of Trunk's painful cries. Bulma and Chichi were in the corner arguing about baby names, while Bra and Goten were secretly making out in the ladies washroom. Videl was calming down Gohan's excitement of having a new "baby" around, as he could smother yet another little innocent victim. 

As the anticipation rose and rose, the sounds of Pan's voice was halted as a new voice rang out into the halls. This was the baby that joined the bloods of the two remaining pure blood saiyans. Trunks quietly stepped out of the room revealing the beautiful baby girl that he held in his arms. Everyone ran over to him like wild hyenas to have a glimpse of their new niece, grand daughter, or god daughter. The "oooh"s and "awww"s has to wait as Trunks has to take the baby back into the room to its mother, Pan. She cradled her in his arms as Trunks lightly kissed her forehead.

"What should we call her?" Trunks asked Pan.

"CHICHI!" Chichi yelled from outside.

"BULMA!" Bulma yelled even louder. Sudden chaos could be heard outside the doors of the labour room. Trunks and Pan laughed and their new baby girl smiled up at the two of them. As Pan looked out the window she saw Goku. He was like a constant guardian watching over her and her family like an angel from a greater place.

"Angel. We should call her Angel." Pan told Trunks.

"I like it." Trunks replied. He turned to his daughter and said, "Hello, my little Angel. You're as beautiful as your mother." He gave her his finger and she grabbed it instantly and causing him to wince in pain as the blood flow to his index finger was stopped. He pulled away from her grasp and she chuckled. "AH! She's like my father!" he cried.

"Honey, I've already went through the torment of getting her out today. I need my sleep; and the thought of her becoming Vegeta will give me nightmares." Pan told him.

Her stunning blue eyes and her jet black hair made her the most beautiful Angel the world would ever have the chance to see, at least in Trunks and Pan's eyes. As everyone rushed in finally to see the baby, their "oooh"s and "awww"s were continued.

"She looks like me!" Bulma said happily.

"I hope not!" Chichi shoved Bulma.

"Better me than you!" Bulma fought back.

"Better me than the both of you!" Vegeta stated.

"I just hope she doesn't inherit your lack of brain cells like Bra did, Vegeta!" Videl told him.

"Wait! Hey! Did you just say I was stupid?" Bra asked.

"No!_ Of__ course not__, airhead!" Gohan laughed._

"Oh okay then." Bra smiled. "Wait…Hey!"

Goten sweat dropped. Everyone started pushing and shoving each other again as the doctor came in with a camera. "Say cheese!" he bellowed. Everyone stopped their fighting and smiled at the camera as the new Brief-Son family was at last bonded.

J **!THE END! J**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Hey, I know this last fic sucked but I'm getting lazy and lack of school is keeping me from thinking up of really good ideas. Sorry it isn't as good as the other chapters but I hope you liked my story all the same! Thanks for reading and don't forget to **REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
